Anything Goes
by Moonstone Plus
Summary: With his parents and younger sister going away, Oliver Otto is thrilled to have the house alone for the weekend. The teenager had forgotten however, was that his older sister Taylor would also be home with him.
1. Pool Playtime

**Anything Goes  
**Chapter One: "Pool Playtime"

While he wouldn't touch him in that way, _normally_, Oliver Otto could have kissed his best friend when he announced that he was going to fund a pool to be installed in the Otto Household's backyard. A gift from god in the form of a fifteen-year-old blonde boy, with a bank account that made most weep. All because he didn't want to spend time in a _Public _Pool and his own pool was closed for cleaning.

Not that Cooper Bradford told his best friend that part, letting the boy believe it was just because he thought of himself as an Otto. Oliver wasn't entirely sure _why _his best friend would give up his money to be an Otto, but he wasn't going to say no to having his best friend as a _brother_-figure.

The week that it had been installed, the whole Otto family went insane and used it non-stop. This meant that Oliver never got to use it by himself and lounge in the inflatable chair he brought with a nice smooth, little pink umbrella, lazing around only in a pair of off-white trunks with light green pattern and not having to wear a shirt. He would just have to invite some girls over and let them _enjoy_ the view. Not that he wouldn't enjoy the view they would give him in return.

So when the news came that his parents were taking Anna-Kat out of town for something he couldn't give less of a damn about came to light, it took all the teenage boy had to keep from jumping up in the air and crying out in excitement. To his own surprise, Oliver played it off with a curt 'ok' and shooed his mother away from the door. For once she left without some lecture about kids these days being lazy and arrogant and that he should miss them for going away for two days. Though she did give a little of her usual, 'I'm your mother! You shouldn't be locking me out!' routine, as he shooed her away.

He had a good reason for wanting his mother gone however. Since getting off with her at the door with that overbearing gaze was rather hard, Oliver through the whole conversation had one hand pinning his cock down to his waist with his sheets quickly used to cover the length. The fifteen-year-old didn't take too long once his mother had left before he had relieved his erect and throbbing cock. And once they were out the door, he had _plenty_ of plans to relieve loads of cum while they were gone.

Along with living out a slight fantasy of walking around the house completely naked, without anyone interrupting him.

Once cleaned up, he decided it was time to _make _sure that all members of his family were gone from the house. He wanted some _alone _time. Oliver's breathing was fast and heavy as he tip-toed down the hall, careful with each step not to make the floorboards creak and thankfully making it all the way to the end of the hall without one going off, so Oliver peeked into Taylor's room. Half afraid to catch a glimpse of his sister naked, yet again.

Oliver clenched his eyes shut for a moment, only opening them once his mind was prepared. When her room flashed into focus, the boy found that she was nowhere inside. He had expected to find Taylor with her back to him, unclasping some small pink bra and letting her petite breasts out while admiring herself in the mirror. Oliver's cock throbbed a little at the thought of his sister's _admittedly _large breasts, but was creeped out to think of his sister like that. Strangely it was not all that bad; tits were tits and he was a horny teenage boy. Even though he could admit that, his sister had a good rack. He just wished they weren't on _Taylor_.

With no one in sight, a smile crossed his face, the idea of a couple days without anyone already filling his mind with things he could do.

"Yuss!" Oliver pumped his fist in the air.

He faced back to his room and grabbed a few things, then straight out to the backyard. He wasn't going to waste what could be his only chance to properly enjoy the new pool.

There it was in all its glory: A deep, clear pool decorated with white marble that stood out against the Otto house. A small rock feature was present on one side, with water trickling down into a rather pretty waterfall. Two ways into the water were in the form of a silver ladder and a series of steps that lead down into the pool itself. Oliver found they also made a nice seat when tired of wading in the water. And just underneath the surface were small heaters that lined the sides; Nobody liked a cold pool or having to find the one heating vent for warmth.

Cooper had outdone himself with this pool; it was way better than the ones he had looked up online.

"Hello you sexy thang!" The boy purred to the elegant feature, before kicking off his shoes and socks. "I've been waiting for some alone time with you all week…"

He knew that he sounded like a massive dork or one of the 'actors' in Cooper's private stash of hidden away porno movies, but he didn't care. There was no one to hear him. Or _see_ him.

Which allowed for him to live out his deeply secret fantasy of a little nudist living.

Oliver stood on the edge of the pool and hooked his finger around the hem of his tee, then started to peel it off. The nerdy boy he was, Oliver's body would take people by surprise. When his shirt would ride up at school and show off peeks of his lightly defined abs, he would get a few stares from both boys and girls. The fifteen-year-old's body was slim and a fair complexion that made his dark pink nipples stand out and drew some focus to his pecs.

Pecs, which unlike many of his school friends, stood out a little from their slight definition which led the eye both to his armpits, where a little bush of hair laid, and down towards his stomach. A stomach that was as smooth and hairless as the rest of the young fair skinned teenage boy's chest. While most only got peeks, Oliver was proud of his beginning to form six-pack, lightly etched into his body and making him a surprisingly sexy sight to behold. The teen's young body was finished off with a small innie belly button, and a pair of v-lines that led down into the off-white trunks.

Running a hand up his chest, tracing lightly around a nipple, Oliver moaned out loud. He had learnt quickly about the pleasure his nipples could give him, especially when he had time to truly enjoy a jerking off session.

It wasn't like the neighbours could hear him.

His lips curled into a smirk, since those shorts didn't last another minute. They were shirked around his ankles with a sly eagerness that filled Oliver with an odd tingling sensation. He was outside wearing just a pair of loose plaid Hanes boxers, with an erection so heavily bulging out that it left nothing to the imagination, even in his loose boxers.

"Fuck this is _soooo_…" Oliver moaned to himself, dipping a toe into the heated water. The teen wondered if he should begin with a little undies only swimming before he took them off and indulged in his fantasy.

In the end the fifteen-year-old fingered the waistband of his Hanes and dropped them, kicking them to the side before running with a loud cry and diving into the water bare ass naked. The teen dipping beneath the surface with a broad grin. Oliver's body when it emerged was slick and even more sexy than before, with water running down the cracks in his muscle and matting down the boy's long dark hair.

Below the surface, there was more on display. A toned pale ass, tight from the two years of ballet. On the odd occasion Oliver indulged his ass in pleasure, running a finger down the crack and slowly easing inside his tight, virgin hole. Never keeping it in for long or even pushing the entire length in. Just enough to tease the entrance. As he did it, he would be jerking his five and a half inch piece of meat, nice and slow with loud moans. It throbbed hard as Oliver wrapped a hand around it, wading in the pool and stroking himself lightly. His lips were parted slightly, sighing in relief.

The teen decided that he was going to definitely enjoy having a few days _alone_.

As he swam around, something stopped the boy, with the teenager's eyes widened in fear as another body swam in front of him.

Oliver's arms became a blur in his sudden panic, desperate to cover up. "T-TAYLOR WHAT THE FUCK!?"

Wearing a confused expression, Taylor Otto raised an eyebrow at her flushed little brother. She was standing in the water just a few feet apart from him, wearing a tight black bikini that almost allowed him to see her light pink nipples over the top. While he wasn't able to see those, they were doing very little to cover the _rest _of her large breasts.

Oliver's mouth ran dry, croaking as he tried to tell her to leave.

"What are you on about, Oliver? I live here, and this is _my_ pool, too." The blonde babe retorted. Thankfully, she had not looked down yet. "Why are you being weird...er than normal?"

"I-I… thought that I had the pool to _myself_…" Oliver replied, awkwardly trying to hide his privates from his sister.

"And me being here does wha-?" Taylor's eyes drifted down, following his arms. Her eyes widened, as she took in the sight of Oliver's twitching cock, able to see the head poking from behind his hands. "H-Holy, OLIVER!"

"I t-thought I was home alone!" protested Oliver, who flushed a bright red. The teen struggling to hide the mushroom head or at least stop it from poking out and into his sister's view. Something in his head was demanding that Oliver blame her tits for doing it, since that bikini was at _least_ two sizes too small. Not that he would be complaining if another girl was wearing a bikini that couldn't contain their large breasts. "I-It's not like _you_ don't walk around naked at home! I've seen pictures guys share at school!"

"Ugh, w-why are you looking at the pictures?" Taylor groaned, not having taken those pictures for her _brother _to look at.

Deadpanning, the young boy rolled his eyes. "Because guys tease me with them? Seriously, don't go thinking I jack off to you, Taylor."

"Ew… I don't need the mental image of you jerking that small thing." Taylor replied, sarcastically rolling her eyes as the mushroom head peeked back out from behind his hands.

She couldn't help but internally gulp, however, as he was bigger than some boys she had been with. Yet, he still paled in comparison to her latest ex boyfriends Pierce and Trip, who still had him beat as both of the muscular boys had lengths just as impressive as their bodies.

"So, _why _are you naked in the pool?" Taylor groaned, the blonde keeping her eyes above the water. Limiting her view to just the top of his chest and face. Which she thought was a much safer view.

"_Well _I didn't exactly think that anyone else was home, since you weren't in your room and they have gone…" A shiver ran down Oliver's spine, brought on by the look his sisters shot at the beginning of the second part.

With the boy unwilling to answer, she continued. "And you knew I wasn't in my room, how?"

Oliver deadpanned once more with yet another eyeroll. Admittedly, Taylor was the _definition_ of dumb blonde. "Your door was open, so I simply looked in. So again, don't get any ideas about me doing anything other than that."

"Uh-huh, so you thought you would Skinny Dip in the middle of the day?" Returning to the matter at hand, the girl prodded his chest with a manicured fingernail.

"Y-Yeah…" Oliver muttered, the boy glad that he was beginning to soften as it made his cock easier to hide from his large breasted sister.

"You are gross."

"Whatever," Oliver grumbled. "So I should get some shorts on…"

"You should. _But_ since you have already _dirtied _up the pool. I can't see any reason why I can't just…"

Oliver was stopped before the fifteen-year-old boy could question what his sister meant or turn to go back to his swim trunks, despite planning on backing up. Since he was already covering the front and didn't really want to _moon _his sister. He was stopped by his sister reaching around herself in order to undo the clasp of her small bikini top, letting the black fabric drop down to the water.

Oliver felt his cock twitch and eyes bulge, from the reveal of his sister's large perky breasts. The teen gulping slightly as his eyes traced around the circular nipples, before taking in the view of his now only bikini-bottom clad older sister. His eyes traced the lines of her breasts, noting that she had a bikini tan, with the covered parts a paler white like his own in comparison to the pinkness of the rest. The teen blushed a little when he noticed that her nipples were much lighter than his own, and hers were noticeably larger and more appealing to him. He tried looking down or away from her breasts, but everything led his view back to the perky pair.

"T-Tay-Taylor!" Oliver protested.

The teen unable to pull his eyes away from his now revealed sister.

"What? Since you're getting too skinny dip, then fair is fair, _little _brother." Taylor teased, the girl noticing exactly where her brothers eyes were situated. "Or are you just afraid that you will become a disgusting little perv, since you can't drag your eyes away from your sisters titties."

"I don't know what you're on about! I wouldn't stare at you…" Oliver blushed, the teen struggling to even mention his sister's tits out loud. This was worse than when his best friend Cooper started going on and on about his sister's tits at school, and tried to get the other boy to discuss them with him.

"Uh huh, whatever you say perv." Taylor smirked, knowing her brother would be watching her next move.

She was right, as his eyes followed eagerly as her hands moved down her young mature body and fingered her small black bikini bottoms, before lowering them down her long legs. Taylor raised one leg up as she removed the tiny piece of clothing, which gave a perfect view of her small pink pussy. After being used by some impressive cocks it was a wonder how she managed to look so petite down there, something that boys fell in love with. Oliver struggled to hold back a moan as he saw the full sight of his sister naked. The new reveal unable to stop him from returning to an erect state as his eyes jumped from her perky breasts to her revealed shaven pussy.

"H-holy shit, Taylor! What are you doing?" He stammered and cast a glance around so nobody was looking. "What if the neighbours see us n-_naked!?_"

Taylor simply shrugged and tossed her clothes aside. "As if they would look. Besides, you had no issue with it,"

With a little flourish she turned around and dived into the pool, paddling a few feet away. As he legs kicked up and down Oliver's erection throbbed harder and a groan escaped his lips just from the sight of her juicy-looking ass. If it weren't for being submerged, Oliver would have precum drooling all over the floor right now. Until he was able to break his trance, the fifteen-year-old continued to stare at his own sister's naked form in all its glory. Yet, even as Oliver pulled his lust-filled brown eyes away something told him that Taylor had felt his stare and was just smirking about it.

Crossing the length of their pool, Taylor made sure to use her flawless body to her advantage to drive Oliver insane. A sway of the hips, jiggle of that round bubble butt and puffing out to show off her perky breasts forced Oliver to drool and stare with shocked eyes.

Taylor stopped at the other end and curled a finger into her long blonde locks, twirling a strand around and biting her lip while admiring Oliver's body a little. The slut in her took over as Taylor watched him swimming around slowly. It was cute how badly he was trying not to look at her. She was surprised by Oliver's stud body, and loving the adorable yet sexy abs her brother had developed.

Hoping to drag back a little attention, as Oliver managed to keep his mind on enjoying the pool, Taylor waded over to his inflatable chair and heaved herself up onto it. That sight almost made the fifteen-year-old cum then and there.

Taylor's dripping wet body perfectly caught the light, showing off every asset of the sexy girl's stunning form. She was glistening from the water dripping off, which just made Oliver's lips wetten. No longer did he see her breasts bobbing on the water surface as they were sitting pretty on her smooth torso for him to gawk at; A sight that lead his traitorous eyes downward to Taylor's long, slender legs. She had one raised up and the other stretched out, a little widened so that Oliver only got to see a slight hint of her bare pussy. Her clit directly in his line of sight, a view that he hadn't known would be so appealing.

Oliver shuddered and subconsciously rubbed his cock. "_Oh fuck… i-is she seriously going to just lay there!'_

Wrapping around his cock for a moment as her eyes were shut, Oliver stroked himself without even thinking. Sure, he felt a little disgusted but _damn_ was Taylor a hot sight.

It was only when her eyes opened that he pretended to still be swimming, doing laps along the pool's length.

Unintentionally giving his sister a perfect view of his oddly attractive ass.

To Taylor's surprise, his ass was nicely toned and rather sexy to perv on as it peeked up from below the water. Tight cheeks from all the ballet work, or maybe he was just so uptight. She giggled at that thought. No wonder Tripp had moaned that he would plow Oliver like there was no tomorrow; apparently she wasn't the _only_ one to notice his fine butt. If even her idiotic boyfriend was able to notice how good of an ass her little brother had. She grinned at the thought of what Tripp would say, if he was able to have this view of Oliver's pale toned ass out in the open.

"Your chair is real comfy, Oliver!" Stealing a sip of the _slightly_ alcoholic milkshake he had made and placed in the drink-holder, Taylor rolled her eyes. Of course he would try alcohol the moment he was alone. No doubt a habit from Cooper. "Come here for a minute…"

"Why!" He protested, the boy nervous about being naked in front of each other outside of the pool water. Despite being a little perturbed by Taylor _wanting_ him to come over and worrying that she was tipsy just off that sip, Oliver came over to her. He leaned on the side of _his_ chair, admiring her body up close.

Taylor set the drink down before sliding into the pool along with him, wrapping around her studly little brother. In an action that took him by surprise, the girl stole a deep kiss that only lasted a moment. Nevertheless, it made him throb against her bare pussy and stutter.

"T-Taylor!" Oliver cried out, once their lips parted from the shock kiss. The fifteen-year-old struggling with having just been kissed by his older sister.

"Oh shut up, Oliver. I am thinking," She put a finger to his lips, "That we do whatever we want this weekend. Home all alone, nobody will interrupt us. We can eat what we want, stay up late… walk around _naked_, masturbate wherever you like, maybe a little drinking. Anything goes. What do you think, Oli?"

"W-What about…" Oliver struggled out, wondering what this meant for Cooper or anyone else that came over.

Kissing him again and making sure that she worked her tongue into his mouth, Taylor smirked against his lips. Oliver didn't pull away and instead his hands found her hips, deepening the kiss by melting into it as Taylor explored his mouth. They both let out a small moan before the kiss broke. Straight after, she licked his lips playfully.

"If you want to invite your _boyfriend _over, then you work out a deal with me." Taylor teased, the blonde knowing that she had her little brother wrapped around her little finger at this point.

For someone like her, boys were easy.

"He's not my _boyfriend_…" Oliver protested, not wanting to be seen as gay by his currently butt naked sister.

"Fine," Taylor dropped him, "Then no more kissing, or anything."

Oliver whined, before clapping a hand over his mouth. "We are just friends, though!"

Curling her lips into a dirty, teasing smirk, the blonde girl cupped her tits and lifted them up. She swam closer and pressed them against her brother's face, feeling his lips brush against the nipples as he tried to catch one in his mouth. But Taylor stopped a moment too soon for him. "Oh relax, I'm teasing."

"Fine, Taylor! But s-same goes for you and Tripp… if you want him over, then you can make a deal." Oliver added, getting more confident as the sentence went on. Reaching out, he gripped her hips and brought their bodies together again. He didn't kiss her yet, however. "So what is _your_ deal?"

"Oh, already wanting your future _little _boyfriend over?" Taylor teased, running a finger down her fifteen-year-old brother's oddly muscular chest.

_Now_ Oliver kissed her. Their lips pressed together hard and Oliver clenched his eyes shut. Roughly making out, forcing his tongue passed her glossy pink lips and taking instant ownership of Taylor's mouth. She moaned in surprise even if she knew this was just to shut her up about Cooper. Who faded from her mind, as the girl's hands traced down the boy's back until taking hold of his firm ass and staying there. Their lips parted for moments at a time, but at least one had a tongue down their throat the whole time.

Oliver subconsciously grinded against her pussy, thrusting his hips. Or maybe it was Taylor, pushing his ass to feel her not-so-little brother's dick against her pussy.

Pushing back, Taylor gave the younger boy a smirk. "You didn't think I was _that _easy did you?"

The boy could only whine in protest as Taylor pushed back and swam off, though he did find himself openingly licking his lips from the sight of his sister's pale pink ass. Mentally smacking himself and reminding him that it was his sister, as he wondered if her ass was open during her so-called 'anything goes' weekend. Then again, he argued, they had just made out for a solid two minutes. Oliver's head was spinning and right how all he could focus on was that fine ass.

"Are you coming, Oli? I want a close up on that cock," Taylor called over her shoulder, shooting a wink while extending the 'coming' as long as she could. "Think you can make my throat bulge with it?"

Oliver's throat went dry.


	2. Anything Does Go

Chapter Two: "Anything Does Go"

His sister hadn't just offered what he thought he heard, did she?

"W-What? I thought we were just gonna sk-" The boy struggled out, shocked into confusion.

"Ugh, seriously Oliver? Do you want me to suck your cock or not?" Picking herself up onto the steps, Taylor sat there with a broad grin on her petite face. The way she licked her lips was driving him crazy and Oliver wanted her worse than he ever wanted Gina.

With the boy wishing that he had the confidence back then to have taken his relationship with Gina to the next level. Though he didn't plan on practicing those steps in the relationship with Cooper, like they had with undoing bras.

His arms and legs took on a mind of their own and he swam over to her on the stairs, standing close by but unwilling to get too close. With a hand around his cock, he bobbed the piece of meat up and down at her. Still a little shaken and convinced that this was all just some weird dream. However, the feeling of Taylor's hand curling around the base and her warm breath against the head as she moved to just inches away from it felt way too real to be fake. Something about that made Oliver's cock twitch and a moan escape the boy, rolling his head back.

"Suck me, Taylor…" He half begged.

"Not yet."

The teen pouted a little but watched on, as his sister's hand continued it's work. Stroking her little brother, Taylor admired his circumcised five and a half inches. The very slight curve, a sole freckle on his just beneath the mushroom head of his cock. It was as pale as his chest, until the head which took on the same darkish pink of his nipples. Flaring up as she stroked around the head, the colour deepened and a thick drop of precum dribbled out from the tip.

"That eager already, Oli?" She teased, then licked it up.

An action that made him shudder.

"F-fuck!" Oliver gasped, bucking his hips just a little.

"You want me to suck it?" Taylor purred, pumping his length with a smirk, inches away from it. "Need your big sister to choke on your sexy, sexy dick? I don't have a gag reflex, and Tripp's pretty _thick_,"

While Oliver didn't want to imagine Tripp's cock all that much, he loved the image of Taylor choking on a huge cock and sucking it with ease. Without even thinking, his fingers slowly wove into her wet blonde hair and moved the girl closer to the tip. His breathing was heavy as Taylor rested the hand at his base and stole a taste of his dick.

"How big is this beauty?" Taylor questioned, teasing the boy's cock a little more with her tongue. "You look a little _smaller _than Tripp and Pierce…"

Oliver blushed, wishing she would shut up and suck. "I dunno! Li-like five and a half? Six? It's not like I measure these things!"

"Uh huh, you do so." She rolled her eyes and gave his tip a french kiss, using her tongue against the tip. To her delight, Oliver pumped a few drops of precum into her mouth. So sweet and thick that Taylor savoured the taste before swallowing. The blonde was not willing to admit that she was enjoying the sweetness that her brother was leaking out, even the slightest salty aftertaste of it was making her taste buds almost moan. "Mmm, god boys are so fucking easy…"

She peered up at Oliver to see that he was smirking down at her broadly. The girl yelping and knowing Oliver was about to get her back for that comment. There was a sudden hand on the back of her head. For a long moment nothing happened, and then the next she had a cock rammed balls deep down her throat so her nose was buried in a trimmed bush of pubic hair. It was a surprise to have a cock shoved down like that, but quite a nice one. Oliver fit in her throat perfectly, and his cock tasted even better than his pre.

Taylor's eyes rolled back a little as she swallowed his taste, and dick. "MPH! Mmm..."

Oliver found himself glad his parents and Anna-Kat weren't home, as they would have easily heard the moans and cries that escaped him as his cock was engulfed for the first time. He wasn't expecting it to be done by his admittedly sexy older sister but as he looked down and watched his cock being bobbed on, the teen felt his world spinning. He was quickly losing himself to the pleasure, and had to reach out and grab the side of the pool to stabilize himself. He didn't want to collapse before he had the chance to nut inside of his sister's mouth.

He still wasn't sure if this was actually going to stay a '_anything goes' _weekend or if his sister was just in a mood.

Taylor's tongue wrapped expertly around his cock as she bobbed up and down along the length, taking it all in and out with an eagerness Gina surely lacked. The hand that had been stroking him now cupped his fuzzy balls, massaging them gently. Taylor sucked harder on his sexy five and a half inch dick, feeling every inch throb against the walls of her throat.

"How the- NGH!" Oliver bit his lip, bucking hard into her mouth. This felt too good to be true. "TAYLOR!"

Getting her own revenge on the boy, Taylor simply smirked, wondering if her brother would last much longer. Usually when her tongue had boys crying her name _that _loudly, then they were gonna be feeding her their tasty thick nut. She didn't plan on letting him _cum _this quickly however. Instead, she ended up pulling off and taking Oliver's heavy egg-shaped balls into her mouth.

"Taylor that feels amazing! Oh man, where did you learn that?" He asked, releasing a soft moan. His abs flexed as he struggled not to cum.

Smirking and licking up his length, the girl lapped at his cock head. "I've been with like… all boys who came into our house. Except dad. Since like _ew._"

"Even little Franklin?," Oliver teased, as he recalled his little sister's 'slave boy' who had asked his older sister to a school dance.

Taylor smirked, and after engulfing Oliver's cock to suck it just for another minute, she answered playfully. "That little boy was so good at doing what I told him. His little dick was _super_ cute, Anna-Kat is going to be _sooooo_ lucky"

Oliver's mouth dropped a little and his eyes blinked.

"Y-You…"

Taylor simply chuckled in amusement, rolling her eyes at her brother's reaction. "Couldn't let our little sister have a boy who didn't know what he was doing, now could I?"

"That's not fair!" Oliver arked up, glaring even as Taylor deepthroated him. The boy wanted to protest that she hadn't _taught _him like that.

Bobbing along his dick nice and slow, swallowing it happily, Taylor smiled around it. Teasingly wrapping her tongue around the head, she fell in love with the loud moans pumped out of the younger boy's small pink lips. She took him to the root, feeling the thickish length make her throat bulge. Her eyes rolled back as without any warning the boy's dick made a powerful throb moments before a _very_ thick rope of pre shot into her throat. She quickly pulled back after swallowing it, so that the rest shot into her mouth.

Only the head stayed inside her mouth, as Oliver unloaded his hot, thick cum in there. Taylor could not help but moan, tasting the salty-sweet spunk that he pumped her full of. It was so viscous that Taylor choked on his cum a little, and after about ten ropes being emptied out of his dick it amazed her just how much she milked out of him. With some difficulty, Taylor managed to swallow her mouthful. With an audible gulp, she opened wide to show her empty mouth, licked clean of cum, except for a little dribbles that had managed to escape past her lips.

"Damn Ollie… not bad at all little brother…" Taylor muttered, licking her lips to get any of his cum that had dribbled out of her mouth before playfully smirking at her little brother. "I could happily _drink _more of this…"

"You will be," Oliver replied in a burst of confidence. "Or just watch me shoot whenever; You said I can jerk it whenever right?"

Taylor played with his balls, "Mhm. Jerk it and eat dinner if you want to, I don't care. As long as I can do anything _and _anyone I want this weekend, too."

She stood up, feeling the water warming her toes. Now eye-level with her little brother, the girl pressed their lips together for another heated kiss. And while he could taste his own cum on her tongue, Oliver was happy to make out for the third time. Her skills were double that of Gina, and he melted against her lips.

"Now you," Taylor wrapped a hand around his softened cock and lead him out of the pool, "Go and grab that towel, time for you to show me how big of a man you are little brother."

For once, Oliver said nothing. With a simple nod the boy did as he was told.

Despite not being fully recovered from releasing into his sister's mouth, the invitation into more had the fifteen-year-old boy climbing up the stairs and out of the pool. He headed over to the sole piece of coverage that he had brought outside with the thought of using, a green and white striped towel, which he unrolled onto the tiles around the pool.

Ready for him and his sister.

Motioning to the towel, Oliver stared at his naked sister. With a sexy, dominant tone he commanded: "On the towel. Face down-"

"Ass up… my favourite," Taylor finished, as she walked towards him. Her hips swaying enough to make her breasts bounce, a sight that had Oliver's cock throbbing in delight. "Too bad, you won't be getting me in that position yet, _little _brother. If you impress me, I'll let you _enjoy _me more this weekend. If i'm _not_ impressed, you're my toy and you will do _anything_ I tell you to do."

"W-Wh-" While the teenager began to protest, he shut his mouth as his sister laid with her back down on _his _beach towel.

The teenage boy moaned as he looked down at his older sister with her legs open and perky beautiful body presented to him. Her pussy lips were spread apart, letting him see the pinkness being offered up for free use all weekend. Putting a finger in her mouth, she sucked on it like a lollipop for a few moments before placing it against her tight pussy and started to massage her clit. Taylor's moans were soft and low, moaning Oliver's name as he watched in complete shock.

"Mmmm, do you want a taste, Ollie?"

"C-can't I just fuck you?" He stuttered back, blushing crimson as he kneeled in front of her.

Taylor rolled her eyes. "You are such a loser… come on, get a _real _taste of your big sister,"

Leaning down as he muttered to himself Oliver placed his hands on either leg. Pushing them wider apart, he moaned at the sight and warmth coming off her hot honey pot. The boy ran his tongue up the sweet hole, moaning louder after flicking her clit with his tongue.

"Mmm, fuck you are delicious! But after this, you are face down, ass up. Got it?" He snapped firmly, then licked her pussy again.

"Let's see if you can earn me like that, _little _brother…" Taylor purred, wrapping her legs around her brother's chest in order to pull his head closer to her clit. As expected, he latched around the small nub and began to suck on it. "_Ooooh shit!_ Th-that's it, Ollie!"

Oliver's eyes closed and his hands roamed all over Taylor's flawless body. His tongue circled her clit and flicked against it, working it over sensually so that Taylor was biting her lip to keep quiet. Sucking on it harder, Oliver snuck a finger down and pressed it to her slutty pussy. He applied a little pressure and felt that her clit shook a little as she moaned in pleasure, which only got worse when he pressed inside of her hole.

"Mm, that's it O-Oliver… make your sis-sister…" Taylor moaned out, the girl squirming a little as her brother's tongue pushed past the entrance. The blonde shocked at how naturally talented Oliver was with his mouth, since she doubted that Gina girl had given the fifteen-year-old some _fun_.

Oliver grinned and eagerly shoved his tongue as deep as he could go to fully taste his sister's hole. She was sweeter than candy, and the boy was in love with it. If _this_ was payment all weekend for hanging with Cooper then he could easily spend more time on that than his friend. Heck, if she wouldn't complain about Cooper coming over in general, if he ate her out and enjoyed her sensually sweet juice.

He wasn't saying no.

Working his tongue inside, licking the inside of her sweet pussy, the boy moaned and slipped in that finger. An action that had Taylor cry out in delight, squirming and close to squirting all over the boy's handsome face.

"O-o-ohh fuck Ollie! I'm so close," Taylor was breathing fast, her breasts bouncing as her chest heaved.

He didn't waste anytime in responding to her vocally and instead continued to work her tongue deeper inside of his sister's pussy, teasing every bit that he could with his tongue until he felt it. The boy's eyes closed as his sister's juices almost flooded out of her and onto his tongue and face, with the boy tonguing the now soaked pussy as wildly as he could in order to lap up as much of her sweetness that he could. Only just aware of his sister's moans of pleasure as her orgasm overwhelmed her body and her brother's tongue continued to push the sensations to the next level.

The way he ate her out felt to Taylor like he was trying to make her cum twice.

Oliver continued until his sister's body began to settle down, with the juices soaked face of the teenage boy pulled back and grinned at his naked sister. Her juices dripping from his chin and onto her.

"_Now_ have I earned what I want?" Oliver cast his classic smirk, tilting his head a little.

Spent and yet still needy, the blonde girl writhed around on the towel. She nodded slowly, licking her lips at the sight of Oliver dripping with _her_ juices and loving it. Taylor ran a finger down her smooth body, down her pussy then hooked under his chin. Using it to bring him close.

"C-Come here, _big boy_…" Taylor purred, pulling him closer.

Oliver responded by crawling up his sister and hovering inches over her face. She knew what he wanted, and gladly planted a deep kiss on the boy's lips. To deepen it, Oliver pressed her down and slipped into Taylor's mouth.

When their deep kiss was broken and after a few short pecks, Oliver began crawling back down his sister's naked body until he was able to lean down and plant his lips against her right nipple. Which he took into his mouth and began teasing with his tongue. The action coming naturally to the fifteen-year-old. Taking the other breast into his hand, Oliver rolled it around with his palm. Fully intent on sucking both tits.

"Noo," The girl whined desperately, a little delirious after her powerful orgasm. "Sh-shove it in me first!"

Oliver pulled back and smiled at his sister before giving both nubs a deep almost french kiss. Teasing them deeply with his tongue. "Soon… soon… these beautiful breasts deserve some attention."

"Oliver-!"

The boy pressed his dick hard against her pussy as he pressed the breasts together and sucked on the pink nipples. He thrust against her but angled it enough to not line up with her entrance, denying Taylor the pleasure of feeling his cock. Gaining confidence as she whined, Oliver chuckled to himself.

"Oh shut up, Taylor! I wiil fuck you when I want to. You told me to _earn it, _and that's exactly what I'm doing." He purred, lust dripping from the words.

"Oi! Don't tell me to shut up dork!" Taylor growled, despite his hands being on her breasts. She couldn't let her _little brother_ get away with that.

Oliver rolled his eyes at his sister's comment, before leaning down to capture one of his sexy sister's beautiful breasts into his mouth. Attacking the nipple with his tongue and teeth, lightly grazing over the light pink flesh, the fifteen-year-old continued his double assault on her pleasure drunk body. He was still hard as rock and grinding down against her delicious, juicy pussy. And as the boy squished and squeezed her breasts, one thrust went wrong and his erection forced itself inside of her.

"O-OLI-OLIVER!" Taylor cried out, as her little brother's five and a half inch cock forced its way inside of her without warning. While she has had bigger cock's in both length and width, there was still a slight element of pain that had her clenching as her little brother's cock slid in. Using his own saliva and her remaining juices as his lube.

"So tight! Gawd…" Slowly easing in the rest of his dick, Oliver shuddered. A shiver ran down his spine as he bottomed out, feeling his cock hugged and balls rest against her smooth ass. "N-no wonder Pierce wanted you. Like… ju-just, _fuck _you feel good!"

Slick with her juices, the boy let her adjust before pulling out and slowly fucking back into his own sister. She was so tight and hot that his hips moved on instinct. Slowly at first, but it did not take long before they started to really get into some dirty sex. The boy's thrusts picked up the face, and his balls slapped against Taylor's smooth skin. They shared a few small kisses that couldn't last long through their sounds of pleasure.

To muffle his moans, Oliver took a nipple into his mouth and gently bit down on it. A move that managed to both stifle his moan and give him a reaction of making his sister cry out once more.

"_Oliver!_"

Wrapping her legs around his lean waist, Taylor pulled his dick in deep. The blonde wanted to feel every inch of her little brother inside of her.

Their bodies were wet with pool water, sex juices and dripping sweat as Oliver began to fuck Taylor deep. His dick widened the walls of her pussy, trying to find her G-spot eagerly. The way she kissed along his neck, peppering with small love bites from time to time, made Oliver all the more eager to please her.

Finally the fifteen-year-old slammed his dick against something that made her shout, with the blonde thrilled that her little brother had finally found the good parts.

"_OLLIE! _Fuck meeeeee!"

Blushing, the boy began to focus on that spot. Ramming his dick against it and loving that her body responded by tightening around his cock and milking it for all he had. Which only drove him to the hilt inside and grind the tip against her sensitive spot, all while playing with Taylor's perky tits. Hips moving in small circles, Olliver's cock hit Taylor's g-spot every few seconds and he felt her legs tingle and shake, wrapping tighter as she moaned quietly.

Despite loving being able to see his sister's perky breasts bouncing from his movements and the look on his sister's face, the fifteen-year-old found himself getting bored of missionary. So after a while of fucking in this position, Oliver decided that he had finally earnt what he wanted and slowly eased out of his sister's pussy, something that had her whining from the loss.

"Ollie!"

"If you want me to slide back in, you know what I want. Face down, ass up." Oliver smirked. "Move it…"

Deciding to tease her little brother as she did it for ordering _her _around like that, the dirty-blonde slowly moved around into the position her little brother had demanded. Her ass swaying to tease the boy further, as she bent forward and got into a comfortable position. Her face was pressed down into the towel, hair falling around in a blonde waterfall. Her fine, pale ass was hanging in the air and with both legs spread wide apart Oliver got full access to both holes. Once she had gotten into her favourite position of having her ass up and presented, Taylor looked back and smirked at her little brother.

"Like this, _little brother_?"

"O-Oh god, y-yes…" Oliver moaned, with the teen's cock throbbing harder as he stared down at his now close up view of his older sister's ass. He eagerly clasped the juicy cheeks and sunk his fingers into the flesh. "You're ass is the best in school. So, now that you're like that, going to be obedient?"

Taylor decided to play along, and see how good Olier was at being a _real_ stud.

"Ugh, for _now_, I'm all yours. But remember: Impress me." She replied, licking her lips and wiggling her ass. "Now _please _do me Ollie!"

Oliver decided to be a little cheeky and smirked. "Oh, I think you could beg a little better, sis?"

She groaned, "Really?"

"Oh come on, we both know you begged for Pierce." Oliver teased, knowing he was pushing some buttons by making her remember that douche.

Taylor growled a little but knew she had agreed to be a little more _obedient _to her not-so-little little brother. So the blonde babe shook her ass teasingly, lifting it high as she could in the air. And with a lustful tone, she whispered softly to Oliver in a voice that made the boy shudder and come close to moaning. "_Please_ slide back in my pussy little brother. I need your cock _deep_ and hard this time. You're going to pump soooo much more cum than before once we're done,"

Oliver smirked in response but did what was asked of him and slid back into her, the pair moaning as he pushed the entire length in. The teen having missed having his cock being squeezed by the tightness, more than it seemed Taylor had wanted him back inside of her.

Just as she wanted, the boy stopped holding back and fucked her like an animal. His hands moved to the small of her back, pushing down when Taylor tried to straight up. Oliver smirked at her whine, and gave her pussy a good few slams to teach her who was the boss now, something strange for both of the Otto siblings.

"Ngh, take it like a good girl," He growled in her ear.

His body glistened with sweat, running down the smooth cracks in his defined muscles. Oliver's abs were showing off and made him a sexy sight, as he looked more muscular than before. Not that anyone could see, but his tight ass flexed as he thrust hard into Taylor's agonizingly tight hole. The cheeks sucked in and out with every hip thrust. But the real marvel was his cock, buried deep inside her pussy. The pink mushroom head was slick and throbbing out of control, while the rest of his length was coated in juices, cum and saliva. All of which he was ramming deeper into Taylor's body. Precum stuck to his pubic hair, as his pelvis slammed against her while they were fucking.

Taylor's tits bounced around, squished against her knees. Oliver would have loved to grab and hold the jiggly breasts while plowing her pussy.

"Now I know how you keep getting guys like Tripp and Pierce interested in you," Oliver muttered, as he continued to move inside of his sister's tightness.

While both were idiots in their own way, Oliver had to admit that he hoped to have bodies like theirs. If they were to go shirtless, they would have girls running after them.


End file.
